


The Window

by PagebyPaige



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Short lil thing, and Baz is just done, and nothing is going right yall, gets cheesy at the end bc I am a failure, simkn does something stupid bc he's really fucking extra, v fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: Why did Simon Snow have to fuck up so outrageously every. damn. time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little snowbaz I wrote from an ask on tumblr don't kill me it's short and cheesy

Baz should’ve been mad. Baz was mad, initially. Simon Snow had, in a fit of rage, _thrown himself out of a fucking window_.

  
To be fair, Simon was still learning to adjust to a Normal life, meaning he forgot sometimes about the perks of having magick. This was different, though. This was Simon-doesn’t-care-about-his-own-life-enough-to-stay-safe.

  
When Baz got home to see him just lying on their lawn, bruised from the fall, it was clear what had happened. He was angry, but his anger was quickly overtaken by concern.

  
“Simon, why did you do this?” Baz asked his boyfriend, crouching on the ground next to him. To his not-quite-surprise, Simon began to cry.

  
“Baz, I just… I wanted to surprise you! It _is_ Valentine’s Day, after all. Then I started thinking about things you’ve done for me - as inspiration, I guess - and suddenly I just felt so fucking useless! You’ve done so much for me and all I do is just sit here and accept it!” Simon spilled out everything, tears running down his face at an angle since he was still lying in the grass, sprawled on his back.

  
“Simon, love,” Baz began, his voice gentle.

  
“-And then I broke a mug. I broke your mug, Baz.” Simon explained as if it were the worst thing in the world. Baz nearly laughed.

  
“You-you _threw yourself out a window_ because you _broke a mug_?” Baz was trying to decide whether to laugh or cry.

  
“Well, yeah…” Simon admitted, rather dejectedly.

  
“Simon,” Baz said in a serious tone, taking his hand. “You could’ve died. I don’t care how many mugs you break, you can’t just go and die on me!” He squeezed Simon’s hand to make sure he was listening before continuing. “Simon, look at me. Do not ever do that to me again. Got it?” Simon nodded meekly. “Okay, then let’s get you inside. Crowley, Snow, you're a mess!”

  
“I’m always a mess.”

  
“You’re _my_ mess.”

  
“Okay, who are you and what the hell did you do with Baz?” Simon asked, swatting his shoulder playfully.

  
“Okay, okay. But seriously, you need some ice on this shit. I surprised you didn’t break anything.”

  
“Okay.” Simon sighed. He really did fuck up Valentine’s Day, but at least he was still spending it with Baz.

**Author's Note:**

> send me more requests @clydeintheicebox or @emo-trinity-confirmed on tumblr


End file.
